Lauren
'Lauren '''is the main protagonist and playable character of [[Slender: The Arrival|''Slender: The Arrival]]. She returns as the unseen protagonist of the upcoming indie horror game and spin-off to The Arrival, ''The Chaser''. Slender: The Arrival Lauren starts to find Kate in The Arrival by going to her house. Upon reaching Kate's house, though it becomes stormy, so Lauren finds shelter inside. She investigates inside the house, but upon going to Kate's room, it is locked. She then sees Slender Man for the first time, and quickly shrugs it off. Upon finding a flashlight, she finds the key to Kate's room. She opens the door to see that the room is filled with notes about Slender Man and she sees that a window was broken. She then hears screaming in the woods, and quickly goes downstairs to the backyard to investigate. Upon arriving to the woods, she finds that it was Oakside Park, and finds herself engaged in the same thing Kate experienced a few years back; grab the eight pages. Upon finding all the pages, she is caught by Slender Man and teleported to various locations. She then wakes up near a mining facility called Kullman Mining Co. When she investigates the shafts, she has to find 6 generators in order to operate the lift. Upon activating the first, the doors in the shaft open, she is soon found in a scenario which she is chased by the proxy of Kate, while also being harassed by Slender Man along the way. Lauren finds out the small thing's weakness, the bright light. Lauren uses this tactic and activates all of the generators, and races to the lift. After leaving the lift, she finds herself near a cliff. She travels up the mountainous terrain to find where the radio tower is. She races toward the tower, only to be shocked to see that the forest was burning. She raced towards the tower, with a very aggressive Slender Man on her trail. She manages to get to the tower in time, unfortunately her flashlight dies out. She runs through narrow hallways only to find a dead end. She sees that there is a burnt man, possibly CR, and finds a video recording. After listening to the recording, Charlie (now a decaying proxy) knocks Lauren out and locks her in the basement of Charlie's burnt house. If the player moves around, Charlie watches your every move, moving it's head in your direction, watching you. After collecting a book from a cell, Charlie disappears and the sounds of Kate crying is heard, Lauren makes her way up the stairs to come face to face with Kate, unproxified, unmasked, and unhooded. Lauren starts moving towards her to comfort her, only for Kate to turn back into The Chaser and attacks Lauren. It is unknown whether The Chaser killed Lauren, or if Lauren was able to somehow defeat her. By the end of the conflict, someone's legs are being dragged upon the floor, it is unknown who's legs they are. The Chaser Following the events of The Arrival, it is revealed that it was Lauren's legs being dragged away. She was knocked unconscious and is soon taken deep within Oakside Park to an abandoned mental asylum known as Oakside Asylum. She has no idea what kind of terrors lurk beyond these walls, and her inevitable fate is to be decided. Category:Characters